the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk Mission
Summary The 3 brothers run out of milk. And no milk means no tea, so Fred and Bobby are sent out to the shop to get some more, which causes much more mayhem than expected... Plot Ted is getting out milk for a cup of tea in the kitchen, however when he pours it no milk comes out. He looks inside it and it falls onto his face. Ted shouts to Fred and Bobby, who are reading books in the games room, that there is no milk and they have to go out and get some more. Fred decides a route they should take, and shows it on a map to Bobby. They get on the tram that arrives, but soon there is trouble. After asking the tram conductor, the tram is revealed to be the South Smileton tram, not the East Smileton tram, where the Smile Megastore is. The tram concludes its journey at the tram terminal, where Fred and Bobby are forced to get off. Fred, needing to redo the route, ascends a railway bridge that overhangs the terminal and views Smileton City. He figures out that they only need to go a small bit further in that direction. Bobby climbs onto the bridge fence, but then slips and falls off. He lands in an open drain, where he is hardly noticed by a builder there. Fred cries out, and runs down the stairs. When he gets to the drain, the builder has gone, so he calls the fire brigade on a nearby telephone. The fire brigade arrive, however the engine crashes into a telephone box and the firemen all are flung off. Fred only needs the hose, so he takes that and puts it down the drain. Bobby, standing grimy in the sewer beneath, climbs onto it, and Fred pulls him back onto the street. They carry on walking through the streets, faced with all sorts of weather, until Fred finally spots the store up ahead. They both run towards it in rejoice, but inside, the manager decides that it is time the store closed, so he presses a button to shut it down. The front doors start closing, and people leave. Fred and Bobby tell them to wait, but the doors shut just as they are about to get in, slamming them into the glass. Back at the house, they arrive very grumpy and upset at the door, covered in muck and battered by the weather. Fred angrily explains that they couldn't get the milk. Ted lightheartedly explains that there was no need for them to go, since he found more milk at the back of the fridge just after they left. Fred and Bobby are shocked and annoyed, and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode was planned and storyboarded before The Webnet, and was originally meant to come after it * All the music (apart from the title card music) was produced on a keyboard * This episode shows a map of Smileton Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.55.22.png|In the fridge. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.55.32.png|No milk. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.55.40.png|Reading. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.55.51.png|Fred decides that t should not take long to get more milk. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.55.56.png|"Say, this isn't the East Smileton Tram is it?" Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.56.11.png|"No! It's the South Smileton Tram!" Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.56.29.png|Fred recalculates the route. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.56.36.png|Bobby falls. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.56.52.png|The fire brigade crashes and the firemen fly away. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.57.01.png|Bobby is in the sewer. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.57.10.png|They'll get there one day. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.57.30.png|Too late! Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.57.35.png|Grumpy. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.57.41.png|Ted informs them that there was milk after all, and Fred and Bobby are just flabbergasted.